The Dark Cycle
by AkkiKage
Summary: Desperately struggling to free himself from the darkness of his past only ends with death. Another chance is given a chance to avoid a apocalyptic future a chance for redemption. A chance, one last chance to save the world. Naru x Anko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the ideas in this fiction.

Summary:Desperately struggling to free himself from the darkness of his past only ends with death. Another chance is given a chance to avoid a apocalyptic future a chance for redemption. A chance, one last chance to save the world. (Naru x Anko?)

A/N: Alright I decided to go ahead and do the story chapter 2 is done and will be up when my beta is done.

* * *

A lone figure stood in the middle of a clearing. A scene from hell would have been an accurate description. The ground was littered with body parts, the soil soaked with the blood of men, women, children, and warriors alike. None were left alive. None were spared. Even the trees lining the field had dismembered limbs adorning their now lifeless branches. The blood of the fallen served as a masterful flourish of crimson to complete the murderous portrait painted upon the land. Even the sky, now a dull, mournful gray had an unholy red glow to it, the morbid symmetry the final touch to the disastrous scene. 

This was not the only place like this, but one of thousands. Some were worse than others, but this one... This one was different; it was the last one.

The stranger was covered head to toe with blood, most likely from many of the corpses that lay at his feet. The unearthly red glow from the sky seemed birthed from this dangerous figure, the same aura emanating from his body in sporadic, uncontrollable waves, only enhancing the demonic scene.

Piercing crimson eyes peered over the carnage and a soft chuckle escaped from a pair of lips twisted into a feral grin. The field that had once been filled with the tortured and dying screams of countless humans had now been silenced by his own murderous claws as he slaughtered every last one. With that knowledge came a sick sense of satisfaction and content. Humans... he once considered himself one of them. Until the day that everything was taken from him. His dreams, his village, his comrades. His friends, his love...his life. Everything, in less than a day...gone.

His recollection of the past was hazy and harder to remember clearly, his mind dismissing the details in the rushes of adrenaline. Sadness morphed into rage, despair twisted into hatred, and a boy wanting to become a shield, a protector for his friends and village became an evil, vengeful force that not even the Devil himself would dare reckon with. No...the Devil would have taken pleasure in the killing, enjoyed and savored the omnipotent power that comes with holding another's life in your hands. However, all forms of desire and even pleasure are weaknesses; things that can be manipulated, convinced, persuaded and bargained with. No, the Devil dare not reckon with this stranger, for he felt no pleasures, had no desires. Nor lust. Nor hope. Nor sadness. He felt no love, no joy, no fear. All he knew was hatred. All he felt was rage.

No, he didn't love the killing, the thrill of the fight, the rush that comes with victory. He was no warrior. He was no assassin. He was an executioner. He harbored such hatred in him, blinding him to all but a single, clear thought in his mind - destroy everything and everyone. Just like they destroyed him.

And, now, he finally had. They were all dead; every last human, gone. He could finally just let go of his hatred. His task finally finished, he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, slowly letting the energy drain from him. The crimson pulses became weaker and slower until they slowly faded into nothingness as night blanketed the bodies of the fallen..

* * *

A/N: Dark I know but if I continue it will become less dark and will have pairing but will still have many dark part just with some romance and a little comedy and stuff to lighten it. I will also make longer chapters this would be only a prologue. R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Last Chance

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Sorry for the little wait there I tried to upload it yesterday and kept getting errors and when I read it today I decided to change it a little. I haven't sent this back to my beta so if she looks at it and changes something it will be replaced with a updated chapter. Here it is enjoy! RxR

* * *

"Bastards. I finally killed them all," he muttered with a content smile. As the rush of hatred and rage finally diminished enough for coherent thoughts, he tilted his head back.

It was rather gusty and had begun to rain at some point, but it went unnoticed. He had long ago lost the ability to feel anything like the wind or rain, which seemed to vanish before reaching him. He felt no sensations from his skin.. If it wasn't for the energy still circulating in his body he would question whether he had cease existing or maybe it was some kind of fake reality, like a dream, he had been placed in.

His calm meditations came to a halt when he sensed something he never felt before. Opening his eyes, he placed a hand on his chest, withdrawing it to see it soaked with fresh blood; his blood.

'What's going on? This wound should have healed already.' His mind was racing, trying to understand what was happening. It wasn't until he looked up that he noticed something was seriously wrong.

Time had froze.

The dead limbs and leaves of the trees were locked in a bow as if unworthy of his presence in the once windy clearing, the rain laid suspended in the tempest sky. It almost seemed like a photograph, a photograph of hell on earth.

He was brought out of his morbid fascination of the scene in front of him when a figure completely concealed by a brown, hooded cloak entered the clearing.

'Dammit were did he come from? I'll kill him,' the blood stained man growled. Time's sudden stop left his thoughts as murderous rage took over once more.

The figure lifted his arm, his palm facing the devil. His hand seemed like it was flawlessly carved from what he could only describe as the most pure piece of marble he had ever laid eyes on.

Suddenly the devil felt a huge amount of pressure upon him and, for all his strength, he couldn't move.

'What the hell is this?!' The stranger was raging inside. How dare this being deny him his desire?!

"Naruto," a feminine male voice came from the figure. It was laced with sadness and pity, serving only to fuel his anger toward him.

"Release me so I can destroy you!" Naruto growled in an inhuman voice.

"I can't do that," the figure stated simply

"Why not? Afraid? You come here throwing that name around like you know me and pity me. Fuck you, I don't need sympathy. The only thing you should feel sympathy for is for this pitiful race!" Naruto barked out. He began laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

The figure stepped forward. "You're right, if only for this unique situation. If I have no control over you, you would most likely kill me."

This sent Naruto into another fit of crazed laughter.

The figure, growing tired of this game, made a mental command and the pressure around Naruto increased, the demon's laughter instantly turning to a growl again, expressing his dislike of the situation.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much time. This is your second failed attempt. You will be given one last chance. You will decide fate…I only hope you succeed this time." The figure stopped in front of him and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Stop touching me, y-" his protest was halted abruptly as a blinding pain ripped through him, an inhuman scream wrenching itself from his throat.

As he howled in torment, his features slowly began to change from dominantly demonic to softer characteristics he had not had for three long years…since the start of the end. His final transformation were his eyes, the red slits slowly fading into a deep, azure.

Naruto gave a sharp gasp as the pain suddenly stopped, the pressure the figure once instilled on him completely vanishing.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what you must go through. But, it must be done; the test must be finished. I hope that this time things are easier on you and that you are able to pass this test…for your sake and everyone else's." With that, he slammed his palm into Naruto's head.

Naruto's vision went blank. He was suddenly thrust into a void of white, completely alone. A sudden dizziness began to overtake him.

As fast as the sensation came, it disappeared. He felt himself hit the ground and instantly collapsed to his knees. Naruto doubled over and immediately emptied his stomach as an intense wave of nausea passed through him, puddles of blood and morsels he didn't even want to try and identify piling up before him.

As he finished, he realized he saw and felt things he thought he never would again. His human hands. The look and feel of fresh green grass. A cool, crisp breeze dancing amongst the trees, pushing blood stained blond hair in front of his eyes.

'the colors' was his only thought.

Since he took the power of the Kyuubi, its chakra changed his body and killed all grass and plant life within a fifty yard radius. And in his vision there was only red. There was only blood.

It was impossible to describe the return of all his senses. How could one describe the sound of grass and leaves as they dance in the wind. The taste and smell of crisp, fresh forest air. The feel of a breeze that gently combs your hair. The thousands of colors that one can see in just one glimpse.

Standing up, he continued to gaze at everything with wide, disbelieving eyes.

This proved to be a mistake, since it seemed the wounds he had earned in his last battle were bleeding at full force with no sign of lessening.

'What's going on? I should have been completely healed by now...'

He looked up to see if he could spot a reclusive place where he could go to repair himself. What he saw instead was a far greater shock than his newly reacquired human hands.

"Konoha…" he gasped before coughing up blood.

It was there, untouched, just like he remembered as a kid before it happened. Remembering it brought the memories of what happened afterwards back, the memories of all the people he killed, bringing him to another fit of puking that turned into a bloody cough.

He could feel himself slowly losing consciousness. With one last push, he looked up at the village and reached out his one good arm toward it, failing to see the person rapidly approaching his side. The only thing he saw was Konoha...his home. The village he killed the whole human race to avenge.

'I'm glad I saw it this one last time…' Tears streamed down his face as everything went black.

* * *

Anko was not a happy person. The animals were living... or dead, testament to her current state of mind 

What brought her to such a state? The answer would be many things, the most recent being guard duty, which came to pass because of a rookie Jounin's inability to keep his eyes from wandering and his mouth from talking. She saw it as doing him a favor - a hands on demonstration of the sensitivity of certain aspects of a man's body.

That was until he made the "sadistic bitch" comment…and even then it was mostly the way he said it; like she was a lesser being than him because of her gender. Maybe if he had said it in a way to portray his fear for her sadistic nature, she would have taken it as a compliment. But no, he had to emphasize the fact that he thought she was a "bitch" and, as one, she was less worthy than him.

That's when a simple demonstration turned into a three hour long course on the new advancements in torture and interrogation that she herself, as second in command of the said department, helped develop.

Unfortunately, the Hokage didn't appreciate her hands on training of the rookie in her field of expertise, no matter how much he deserved it; which is what landed her in a foul mood and patrol duty. What happened next was just the icing on the cake.

"This is ridiculous, why does this shit happen to me?!" she growled and glowered at the cause of her outburst.

She had just entered the clearing where a man knelt, obviously badly injured.

"'Come on Anko, its only one day!' 'Nothing ever happens on guard duty, Anko!' 'All you have to do is look around and do nothing, Anko!' Bullshit! The old man is gonna pay for this one."

Pushing her contempt for the situation aside, she approached carefully, not sure if it was an enemy trap or a genjutsu prank one of her coworkers was playing.

She halted her musings when the man straightened up and looked out towards the village. Her eyes locked on his, stopping her cold. His eyes were glazed over almost as if he were dead, but even in their death like state, in his eyes she could see the pain, the horror, the immense sadness this man had been through.

She suddenly spotted the forehead protector around his neck. It seemed to be heavily damaged, but she could still make out the symbol - it was the leaf.

'Shit, he's one of ours! What the hell happened, he looks like he's been in a nonstop battle for days.' She would be shocked to learn her thoughts were off by a few years.

"Hey there, stay with. What's your name, you rank, anything?" Anko questioned urgently, trying to get any information that would be helpful to medics while keeping the man conscious, but the questions fell on deaf ears.

It was then she realized he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking through her at the village he was now reaching weakly and longingly for.

A sad but content smile graced his lips. She knew that smile. She had seen it many times in the eyes of friends and foes. It was the smile of acceptance…of death. He was giving up, letting himself go.

"Shit," she said out loud. "Sarutobi is gonna kill me if this guy dies when I'm on patrol!"

Lifting the man onto her shoulders she took off as fast as she could towards the village.

'Damn, this fucker's heavy!' Anko thought as she struggled with his weight.

"You better pay me back for this jackass, this was my nice shirt," she growled out before clearing her thoughts and focusing on the task at hand, sending another burst of energy to her legs

* * *

The third Hokage of Konoha, the professor said to be one of the greatest Kages of all time, "The God Shinobi" was mentally and physically beat. 

'Damn paperwork,' He glared at the pile of papers he swore just increased in size.

Taking a pen, he began to suspiciously prod the paperwork, watching closely for movement.

Before he could further investigate the door burst open, startling the old man.

"Hokage-sama, excuse my intrusion, but we have a serious matter at hand!" said a man in an ox mask

"Speak, then," the Hokage commanded.

"Hai. Anko has just brought a man into the hospital that was seriously injured and on the verge of death," the ox started to report.

The Third groaned, thinking he knew where this was going. It wasn't the first time Anko beat someone within an inch of their lives, then had to carry them to the hospital.

"There's more, sir. The doctor said that his blood matches none he has on file, but Anko reported that he was wearing one of our forehead protector," ox-nin continued.

This perked the Hokage's interest. The leaf had a very extensive medical division, thanks to his way ward student, and knew of no ninja that had received special opts out of the blood identification program. The only ones not on file at the hospital would be ones who were labeled s-class secret and are stored with the forbidden scroll.

"One more thing sir…" the Anbu hesitated, thinking of a way to word his next statement. "The man bears a strong resemblance to "the boy" and his father."

This caught him by surprise. The man in front of him was one of his most trusted Anbu. The boy he spoke of was Naruto. The man had no ill will towards the boy which put him in The Third's good graces. He also knew who the boy's parents were. He was one of three that knew just in case something happened to him, so the boy would be able to eventually learn about his family.

"Are you absolutely sure?" his voice turning serious at the nin's implication.

"Positive, sir," the Anbu confirmed.

"I'm on my way. Go on ahead and get me his exact location," the Hokage ordered.

"Hai."

With a nod, the man was gone. The Third grabbed his hat and made for the exit, turning back around to take a last look at the office to make sure he didn't forget anything.

His eyes narrowed as they landed on the stack of papers on his desk.

'Definitely getting bigger…' With that, the lights were off and he was gone.

* * *

A/N: There it is chapter 2 lot less dark in my view. Chapter 3 is going to be a lot more dark though. Mainly because it will most likely be a flashback to pre-prologue and what "it" was and how the beginning of the end started. Feel free to leave comments concerns and constructive criticism. R&R 

The Next Chapter: The Beginning of The End


	3. Chapter 3 Crimson Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the ideas in this fiction.

**Seems to be some confusion** this chapter is set before the events of the previous two chapter. Also though this concept of someone important dieing and him going off the deep end has been done that's not were I'm going with this there are things in the chapter that are important to the future of the story and understanding it further on down the line. In essence the previous two chapters were effects this is the cause. This chapter is merely another piece of the puzzle that's to come.

**My bad posted the rough draft of the chapter .**

Summary:Desperately struggling to free himself from the darkness of his past only ends with death. Another chance is given a chance to avoid a apocalyptic future a chance for redemption. A chance, one last chance to save the world. (Naru x Anko?)

Sorry for the long wait . life is not very well at this time and have not got much time to write.

My beta has gone MIA and I've been waiting for her to finish but its been quite awhile now so here is the unbeta of the story it is important to note that i have not gone through the story Myles to check for errors so there will probably be some if not many. Once i get back into contact with my beta i will replace the chapter with the improved version.

Well I must say I was real happy about the support and the amount of hits I'm getting to my story. As too the confusion of what time line and what exactly was done on purpose. I want to draw readers into Naruto's character. Generally somethings will clear quickly like what time line there in. Things like what the one last chance will become a puzzle to be pieced together.

Alright I Know i said the last chapter I said things would lighten up a bit, but I needed to set a backing to the story a bit so this chapter was produced.

On with the story...

* * *

A malevolent laugh echo through a void of darkness. The dissonance of the laugh filled the darkness with a feeling of hopeless, despair, and fear.

"It begins" a voice from the darkness had the glee only a child could with the ire of a enraged god.

The world faded

"Naruto!" a voice called through darkness

'That sounds like Sakura-chan' was the incoherent thought of the demon bound ninja, as he continued his wondrous dream of ramen day a celebration that would be his first festival he would create when he kicked the old hag out of his spot.

"Naruto!"

A Fist connected with his head sending him slamming into the the far side of the room via Sakura Air with non-stop flights into hard object. Open twenty-four hours a day for all your unexpected travel needs. Her satisfaction guarantee or a free return trip.

"Itaii" Naruto rubbed his forehead vigorously as he tried to regain his bearings only to realize that the top half of his body now hung in his guest bedroom.

"How did I get here" he pondered as the turning of the door knob of the room drew his attention.

A cold shiver ran down his spine as the door open revealing Sakura standing there arms cross, foot tapping, and a death glare that spoke volumes on her current annoyed state.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto pleaded with his most innocent and child like voice in hopes of staving a few hour trip to the hospital.

"I said to meet me at the south entrance of the market at eleven am Naruto, do you know what time it is now?" Sakura question in a sharp tone of voice.

'I'm screwed'

"Well?!" she shouted

"I can explain" Naruto pleaded once more.

"Its twelve-thirty Naruto" she answered her own question venomously.

'shit' he cursed himself

"Would a I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart and would try to never do it again save me" Naruto through the suggestion out there knowing it would only buy time.

"You know Naruto this is not how your suppose to treat you girlfriend especially so close to our one year anniversary" she seethed

"look Sakura" he pushed himself through the wall a rose to his feet.

Sakura wince a little a the tone of his voice and the lack of the chan suffix at the end of her name.

'he doesn't like me anymore' When ever thrown into a emotion situation a her smartness and rationality were put to the side as tended to either begin to think of the worst or best case scenario. As a ninja she learn to school her emotions on the battlefield to avoid any emotions that spurred her in this irrational state, but right now wasn't a battle field she was with her boyfriend of one year who had ditched her and was now entering what she dubbed serious mode.

Serious mode is what she called it when Naruto seem to change personality almost instantly he loose the playfulness of his childlike voice and demeanor and replaced it with calm and smoothness of a man.

"I'm sorry ... I should of realized" she grieved as her head sunk and tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes.

"huh" a confused Naruto dusted himself off and look at his pink haired girlfriend who's eyes ere now hidden by the bangs of her beautiful hair.

Naruto enjoyed her hair it was one of many things that drove him nuts about her. The way she ran her hand through it in a attempt to remove it from her view. Or the way the wind seem to toss it about only to let it cascade back down around her face giving her an almost mystic quality. Then there were the times were they sit on top of the Hokage mountain against a old stump of a tree long since removed . She would sit between his legs and lay on his chest her hair sprawled everywhere and the watch the sunset and he gently brush her hair with his hand and she would fall asleep and he just sit there and enjoy her immense beauty as long as he could.

His inner thoughts were cut short.

"you don't love me anymore, I'm such a idiot the distance you kept from me the past week. Disappearing when ever I come around and not showing up to day." she lifted her head tears rolled down her cheek as she turn her head away unable to look at him.

I'll leave you alone" she turned to leave but was suddenly encased in a hug .

"your not an idiot Sakura, irrational maybe but and idiot no" he turned her around in his arms a lifted her face by placing his finger under her chin lifting it till there eyes connected. He loved those green eyes like no other.

"how could you think that?" he gave her a sincere smile "I love you Sakura you are my most precious person I die for you I'd fight and kill the kyuubi for you"

"but what abou-" she was cut off when he pressed his lips to her gently as if she was made of porcelain.

"I had some important meetings the Hokage and council members this week as for what I can't say. Yesterday was the last and longest one and I was completely drain at its conclusion." he smiled

That smile melted her heart and she could do nothing but smile back be fore grabbing him and pulling him down to meet her lips.

They broke apart moments later to catch their breath.

"how about we go get lunch" He asked in his smooth baritone voice.

She only smiled and nodded .

Then it suddenly struck her prior to his departure via her fist he was in bed sleep which meant only one thing. Her eyes suddenly trailed down Naruto's almost naked except for a pair of orange color boxer briefs that left little to the imagination of the size of his manhood.

"..Naruto" she seemingly covered her eyes only to leave small cracks to be able to see his clean well tone body.

Years of training out doors with his sensei did wonders for him. He now stood 5'11" compared to her 5'6" stature his body was layered with well tone muscle . His skin was a lighter tan then when he arrived but still darker than most. His hair still wild and unruly was smooth to touch.

"Sorry I'm gonna get dressed now " Naruto said as he smiled embarrassingly rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura turned abruptly face looking like her namesake "I'll be at Ichigaku."

Sakura turn and hurried out the door in the direction of the ramen stand.

Knock knock

'Sakura?' Naruto just finished getting ready as he headed to the door.

"hello" Naruto said as he opened the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto Hokage has requested your appearance immediately"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute" Naruto said before grabbing his keys and locking the door as the anbu vanished

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk going through the days paper work sneaking drinks of sake from her secret stash of sake her meddling student hadn't found yet.

"Hey baaa-chan" Naruto shouted as he ran into the office

Tsunade who the moment before was sneaking a quick drink found herself wet with her sake bottles contents.

"Naa...Naa...NARUTO!" she yelled in rage at her adopted brother.

"Eh baaa-chan you smell like cheap booze wait you didn't call me down here to make another sake run for you did you. Because Sakura's waiting for me and i don't want to be late" 'again' Naruto ranted.

"Gaki I didn't even call you down here" she spoke slowly trying to call herself

" then why did that guy say you wanted me here" Naruto pondered

"I don't know Naruto maybe its the fact you probably had prank most the village and now there looking for a little revenge" snapped in irritation

"well whatever I got to go" Naruto ran and jumped out the window and down to the street were he took off towards the ramen stand.

"hey and you own me a new sake bottle brat!" Tsunade shouted from the window.

Sudden sound of what appeared to be a foot tapping made her freeze. Slowly turning around she spots her student pig in hand with a very irritated look.

'shit'

* * *

As Naruto reach the stand he noticed the absence of his girl friend and quickly went inside to question them.

Have either of you to seen Sakura today hoping beyond all hope that they hadn't and by miracle he was able to get to the stand first.

"Nope can't say we have" the kind ramen vendor replied.

"Ok" turning around he headed out and back towards the road they would usually take to get to the ramen stand from his house and began to walk and check store as he passed wondering if she had stopped in any for a bit. By the time he reached his apartment he began to worry quickly bounding up the stairs to grab some of his ninja equipment he left in his rush he stop when he notices a letter at the foot of the door.

He bent down slowly picking-up the letter and unfolding it.

'The Red light of the early sun cast the shadow of the Sakura tree on mount Myougi. But by the third day the tree will burn. Only the wind can save it but if it carries the leafs of the trees with it, it will only fuel the fire.'

If Naruto was worried before he was frantic now. It was a riddle Akatsuki had Sakura at mount Myougi and he had three days to get there or they will kill her and if he brought anyone they will kill her.

This left only one option he was going to save Sakura leaving the note on the kitchen table for someone to fine encase things turn out for the worst Naruto grabbed his thing and took off in the direction of the mountains . He had been there before with Jiraiya and if he sprinted the hole way he have just enough time to get there.

* * *

The door clicked gently shut behind Sakura as she turned to leave Naruto's apartment to make her way toward the ramen stand. She smiled softly and laughed a bit to herself. She was so quick to assume the worst had happened. She headed down the busy and bustling road, resolute in her mind to have more faith in Naruto and their reationship. 'He's not the kind of guy to leave me hanging. He'll always be there when I need him,' she thought fondly to herself.

As she turned downed the next street heading towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand she became lost in thought, the fond smile never leaving her lips. Naruto had always been there for her; he had saved her so many times. As her thoughts began to drift toward the future she realized she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Thoughts of Sasuke had long since abandoned her memory. She didn't want him anymore. She only wanted Naruto, who, really, had been there before her eyes all the while. Sasuke made his choice and she had made hers. She would be by Naruto's his side and someday they would get married and have a few kids and she wouldn't have to worry about him, or anything again. He be the hokage. He would be the strongest. He would protect her and their family always. She could see herself in a field watching as Naruto played with a small chibi version of himself. They would look over at her and he would smile his dashing smile with eyes that were only for her and the little boy would scream to his mommy as his father would tickle him.

A blush had begun to creep across her features as she realized she was thinking of having children. It had been happening more often lately; her hormones were getting out of whack. Her and Naruto had yet to become intimate but thinking of all the reasons she held off they seem silly now. 'That's it,' she decided to herself with a resolute nod. She was going to plan something special for him for their anniversary. She giggled a bit perversely before shaking her head and filing the ecchi thoughts to the back of her mind to be called upon for a later time.

Focusing on the task at hand, Sakura realized she was getting closer to the ramen stand and the once crowed streets she walked down had seem to thin out.

Suddenly a girl bumped into her from behind, causing her to stumble forward and spin around on reflex, just in time to see the little would-be assailant run off into an adjacent alley. With a rather indignant huff, Sakura straightened herself up and began to turn back toward the road, only to have a dark figure rush past her seconds later, following the small girl into the alley. The pink haired woman narrowed her eyes and quietly jogged toward the alley....

She quickly enter the alley way. Before she stopped something didn't feel right the once bright sky seem clouded and a cold breezed racked the alley way pushing debris lying about further in. bag sharply passed her field a vision before coming to rest further in the now dark alley way. Her attention quickly draw to a figure she could somewhat make out as the girl from earlier lying against the back wall of the alley.

Her medical training quickly took over s she ran forward to the motionless girl kicking empty boxes and discard cans out of her path.

As she reach the girl her hands glowed green and immediately started to search the girl for wounds but after a few moments she realize that the girl she was searching was hollow she wasn't real and as she lifted her had a blank face greeted her before it dispersed into a pile of paper. Fear grasped her there was only one shinobi she new of the used paper justus. Quickly turning to look out the alley way from which she entered. but nothing was there.

"save your energy you will need it for whats to come" her body froze at the cold voice fear gripped her chest and a sharp pain hit the back of her neck and a consuming darkness over came her.

* * *

Naruto had been running for nearly two days now dodging patrols as he went. His body screamed in protest demanding for him to stop to rest. The long and extended run left him running on nothing but adrenaline but that wouldn't stop him he had to save her.

Popping three soldier pills he felt his energy returning and grimace in pain at the rush of chakra that suddenly over flowed his body.

As he reach the base of the mountains he stop and took a quick look around. Not much seem to have change since he had last been here it was a beautiful place and it sickened that it was being used for such underhanded tactics.

He shook his head from the stray thoughts he needed to concentrate. He began looking for the entrance. Suddenly and ear piercing scream broke the brightening night. A unnatural coldness swept through the area .

'Sakura' his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears.

Following were he herd the scream come from. He rushed forward and found the entrance to the cave. It was dark but not just in the sense of the lighting something about the place just felt wrong terrible things had happen here many people die and the world greatest evils gathered here leaving a sickening feeling of hatred, rage, lust, and emptiness.

He rushed forward despite his mind screaming for him to turn and run. He wouldn't abandon her he save her. Even if the cost would be his own life he make sure she was safe.

He raced down the the narrow path completely aware of everything around him looking for traps and commiting the path to memory in case something went wrong.

The darkness of the cave was think if it weren't for him pushing out extra chakra to emit a glow to light the area he would be able to see. Under regular circumstances he would of hid his chakra but these were the greatest nuke nins in the world and they new he was coming which meant there was no point to sneak in and the scream from earlier just strengthen the point.

As he traveled further into the cave he notice the walls gradually turn to a more man made look. Suddenly the corridor took a sharp turn to the right. He quickly hand spring off the ground and landed on the wall facing him and took off running again quickly moving back to the ground to increase his speed and not waste chakra.

Traveling a little ways more he spotted a light door way slowing down he stop at the door It was old the wood was rotting and splintering out a testament to its age the hand was twisted and deformed as if gripped with a intense pressure.

Determination returning to him he press up against the wall closes to the hand and open the door a bit.

One he saw ran a cold shiver down his spine candles lit the hallway on both side but was disturbing was the candles were skulls engulfed in a black flame a testament to someones tainted and unimaginable power.

Refocusing he entered the corridor traveling at a slower pace than before. The hallway went on for about a hundred yards to his statement before reaching a staircase. At the bottom he could see and eery glow emanated.

* * *

The Stars onto of the Hokage mountain were beautiful but not very well know fact.

Two individuals embrace each other as they watch the stars shine and wait for shooting stars to pass to make wishes of the future.

"Naruto" Sakura turn her head from the sky and buried it into his chest.

"Hmm" Naruto reply still staring at the sky discerning the great summons and men that have taken a place in the sky for the great feats briefly wonder if it was possible for him to become so great that he could be place up there as well.

"Are you ever scared" She ask voice hesitant.

" pulling his eyes from the sky and looked down at the pink hair buried in his chest.

"of what" he asked.

"Of dieing, the life we live" She pulled back looking him in his eyes searching for comfort "of tomorrows"

Looking back up at the stars he though the question a bit before answering.

"of course I'm scared of it but not for my self i fear for the my precious people. I fear for there lives and the lives they leave and what tomorrow has in store for them"

Sakura looked down at the ground thinking about he just said. Sometimes he said some of the most inspiring things it was those times he seem to become the Hokage and you could do nothing but believe him.

"But Sakura you know there's one person in this village i don't fear for"

She look back up to find Naruto staring at her with glowing blue pool of azure and became lost.

"I don't fear for you" he walked for grabbing both her shoulders.

Looking at him questioning with a hit of worry.

"because no matter were you go no matter how dangerous the situation is no matter were tomorrow takes you i will be there i will find you i will save you no matter what" he smiled down her at tears glisten in her eyes. "I will charge the gates of hell to make sure you live to see all of the tomorrow's this world has to offer.

She jerked forwarded into the warmth of his body arms wrapped tightly around him. "I love you"

He smiled and looked back at the sky's again suddenly they were so important anymore.

"I love you too"

* * *

'The gates of hell huh?' Naruto chuckled to himself.

Straighten up and took off down the stares.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he stooped in amazement.

The stair way ended at what appeared to be the side of a giant cavern. Looking around his eyes fell on a stream the flowed in a semi circle against the wall to the right almost to separate it from the rest of the cave. The water glowed a majestic blue it was pure and beautiful if he hadn't been for the previous areas in the cave he would swear this place was a holy ground meant for praying to the god or gods. He could just make out a indentation in the wall with what seem to be a huge statue resting in its crevice.

Naruto move quickly to the front of the statue on the opposite side of it and stop to get a better look.

As he took a step forward a oppressing presence felt like it filled the room. Quickly looking around the room for its source he stop and realized it was coming from the statue. Taking another step forward the light from the water seem to grow stronger and the statues face became dimly lit.

It was grotesque it was, it was a monster is the only thing to describe the statue looking closer he noticed it had nine eyes each with a different number of dots and right in the middle a blank eye.

This is what there sealing the bujin in focusing on the middle eye that was the kyubi's place in the evil statue.

Suddenly a muffled laughter broke the silence of the cave. Quickly ducking behind a rock he looked out to the opposite side of the cave. Were a previously overlooked door of the cave was.

**IMPORTANT WARNING: **Things after this point will get graphic and if you don't wish to read it skip to the next important message.

If the door early was old this door was seem ancient and dark almost contain the evils of hell behind it.

'She's their' was his only thought quickly grabbing a kunai he ran at the door. Charging his foot with chakara and kicked at the door that burst partly into splinters as it fell partly off its hinges hanging to the side in a deformed mess of wood and metal. It was then he noticed door had blood all over it.

The first thing that hit him was the smell and the feel of the air in the room. It was heavy and humid and stank of human sweat mixed with urine and something else he couldn't identify.

It was dark in the room and his eyes took a second to adjust to the single black lit candle in the center of the room. Taking a step forward he kicked something looking down he saw what look to be a jar of what look to be sake and a necklace he immediately recognize it as the one he had given Sakura a few months back.

He froze slowly lifting his eyes now fully adjusted to the light.

What lay before him would haunt his memory forever there was ten to fifteen men litter around the room in different levels of consciousness and drunkenness from the look of it. But that didn't have his intention in the center of the room was a mat were love of his life his most precious person laid completely nude pin between two men who were equally as nude. The man on top head laid pressed into her chest.

Numbness took over him his mouth went dry. His eyes unknowingly tearing up and flashing between a red and blue.

His eyes traveled to her face, It was turned towards him eyes half lidded and once vibrant green eyes were clouded in a lifeless gray.

Her expression was trapped in a look of fear, and hopelessness starring out at the door waiting for someone to save her. Waiting for him to save her like he promised. He didn't need to check if she was alive he could tell she was dead he was to late she had suffered from such great atrocities and then they killed her he could see the pulling blood on the floor flowing from her neck.

He stood there completely frozen watch her slowly rise and fall with the breaths of the man she laid on.

A raged built in mere seconds so great that the sealed Kyubi in the cage shook with and unknown feeling no something he hadn't felt in century fear. He lost contact and knowledge of his container nearly three days a go and couldn't feel or see anything in the outside world.

Words escaped Naruto he did the only thing that felt natural and let out a roar that vibrated the cave shaking loose rocks from the ceiling with its power.

It only took a moment and every man in the room was killed. Body parts laid everywhere plastered against the walls blood coated every bit of the room, There was no screams they had no time to shout in horror as they were torn apart by what they could only describe as a devil.

**WARNING OVER**

* * *

Walking towards the center of the room he gently picked her up her head lifelessly fell over his arm. He turned and carried her out to the main room he walked to the stream and walked into its center gently setting her in the water. The water seem to dim a bit and he stared down at her tears filling his now blue eyes once more as he watch the blood dirt and other remnants of the previous room slowly washed away.

He couldn't believe this was happening it was a dream he wanted to wake up. He wanted to see her come running into his apartment pissed about something before he calmed her down and he would hold her they be at piece he would stay up for hours watching her sleep while occasionally wiping her hair away from her face and give her kisses while telling her he loved her and she would smile in her sleep a true and happy smile and mutter "Naruto you baka I love you too".

It finally hit him it was over he was never gonna see her alive again never going to see her smile, pout, he was never gonna see her do anything he will always remember the look on her as it is now the knowledge that she was raped by so many men. Her face told of the lost of hope the fear of being alone and in and unknown place and the realization no one was gonna save her that he had lied that he had failed her.

It was his fault.

Tear were rushing down his face he couldn't bare to look at her any more he pressed her head in to his chest breaking out into pain fill sobs that came from his soul .

He brushed his hand through her hair but it wasn't the same. It was tearing him up inside all he could think about was shes dead and all the horrible thing they did to her and how he failed her.

Everything seem to stand still he looked down now at her lifeless body.

He loved her more than anything. He lowered his head to hers. Moments of all the times they were together flashed through his head. His lips gently touched hers a hint of strawberry still present, it was a scene of movies. The final kiss between those that loved each other. He never fully understand never fully felt why it happen the final kiss it went far beyond anything that made sense it was a need a wanting to be with her even in the end a want to take her place. A demand that hoped by this final kiss that it would ease the pain that it would ease her once aching heart. He would miss her, her touch, she was a gift to him from the gods that he failed.

This final kiss it was his apology.

His pride had stood any trial it never fail.

But watching the stars will never be the same his soul will cry and no one will ever here its pain. No one may ever understand this moment, these feelings.

What he would give for her touch.

He was kissing her, missing her his own body couldn't feel anything but her in his arms.

He pulled back slightly whispering words he hope would reach her.

"where are you now Sakura"

Bring her lips back to hers one last time.

'cause I'm kissing you'

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity,

He would never forget her.

The lights dance across them from the water almost trying to comfort them.

He sat there in silence if they were never found he would die with her in his arms holding her to the very end.

"Oh so sad Tobi doesn't want you to be sad" Naruto whipped his head around to see three figures appear

Pain, Konan and Tobi all walked forward from the shadow Pain and Konan face were expressionless but he could almost feel the smirk coming from Tobi.

A deep and soul shaking growl came from Naruto that froze Pain and Konan but didn't seem to faze Tobi.

"why so serious, I know it looks bad now but she was screaming in ecstasy a little while ago between her cries of pain before I told them to kill her." Tobi laughed out.

Rage was building faster then it ever had red chakra began to pool around him tails began to form behind him.

"Does it hurt to lose your most precious love one the knowledge that its your fault.......no than how about the fact that as we stand her Konoha lays in ruin its people slaughter by rock, cloud, and sound. Our other members are now hunting down every person you ever knew and are slaughtering them as we speak." Tobi laughed out again

Naruto's eyes widen before his head bent down to the floor hair covering his face

"Why... Why did you do this? What is it all for?" gutter voice rasped out as a third tail formed.

"For what other reason world domination control over everything and for that we need the kyuubi."

With that Tobi signaled Pain and Konan and they took off at Naruto.

But before they could reach him his chakra soared and he bent his head back and roared.

The mountain shook harder than before and big rocks began to fall around the cave and the water lost most of its shine.

"You want the Kyubi, I'll give you the Kyubi and more" He screamed out as bright flash took over his body.

Everyone shielded there eyes but what they saw when the light died shocked them Naruto stood there not greatly changed anymore 9 chakra tails slowly started to dissipate then all the red chakra disappeared. Naruto's head was back at looking at the ground.

'did his transformation fail, something wrong' pain thought as he stared at the boy barley 18.

suddenly the temperature started to drop and a thick crimson glow started to appear around his body.

Ha.....ha.......ha" a bestial voice echoed through the silent cave.

Ha..ha..ha..ha" Its voice grew with intensity before breaking it complete insanity

His head snapped up and glowing red eyes stared at them.

"Its power is mine." He said between laughs.

Suddenly his laughing stopped

A evil grin split his face "scream for me"

Suddenly he disappeared and Konan let out a scream before quickly being silence turning there heads to were she was. Naruto stood within her guard mouth clenched around her neck like a wild beast.

For the first time in a long time Pain felt fear quickly turning to were Madara was he was already gone. He was just about to retreat as well when he felt something staring at him he quickly turn back to were Naruto had been only to find Konan laid out on the rocks.

What had they done what had they created.

He turn to were he felt he was being watched when his blood ran cold two red slitted eyes starred at him from the darkness of the shadow.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the cave and the light from the water finally gave out and all there was was darkness.

* * *

Two days later a figure stood on a hill over looking Konoha that now laid in ruin . His hand reached into his pocket and pulled a ring with his clawed had the ring was small and elegant with a diamond center piece. After looking at the ring for a second he clenched it in his fist and his red chakra flared around him.

'they will burn everything will die nothing shall live.' Insanity sparkled in his eyes as he open his fist and nothing but dust remain that slowly blew away into the wind.

Dark and sad I know


End file.
